Naruto Uzamaki: The First Fox Sage!
by Lilberry
Summary: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing anything like this! Basically the story is about Naruto and how he becomes the first ever shinobi to be able to summon the foxes. Also he gets to meet the mother that he didn't know was alive and she'll train him to become a badass shinobi! Oh and there'll be a harem involved in this at some point too!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing anything like this, people. So try not to be too harsh when you review it. I welcome reviews, don't get me wrong, but try not to be super critical. This will involve a small to medium sized harem for Naruto but I'm not sure as to who all girls to put in it. I have three picked out so far, and they will be revealed later on in another chapter many moons from now. **

Chapter One:

The sound of small bare feet hitting the stone surace of an alleyway in Konoha could be heard in the early hours of the morning. The sun had barely started to peek up over the horizon as that sound was joined by several other feet, these actually sounding as if they were shoed, charging after the bare ones. The bare feet belonged to an eight year old spikey haired blonde boy who was being chased by at least a dozen others. Some of whom were carryng lanterns. He paused and looked around before shimmying up a fence as the mob started to catch up to him. They all cursed him as he got away for the moment. "I know where that alley leads!" One of the mob members yelled to the others and began to lead them further down the alley.

Meanwhile the young boy stopped at the end of the second alley in which he had landed and glanced around, seeing a blone haired girl who had come out from behind a shop carrying several wilted looking flowers. She looked up as the boy called her name and came running towards her. "Ino-chan, please you gotta help me." He said as he reached her panting for breath. "What's wrong, Naruto?" She asked looking at her friend with a frown. "They're aft..." He didn't get a chance to finish as one of the quicker mob memebers grabbed his orange jacket and pulled him into the air. "I got you, Demon!" The man yelled throwng the boy over his shoulders like one would do a sack of flour.

Ino growled and began to beat at the man's leg. "Put him down, Baka! I'm going to go tell my daddy!" She said as she used her small fists trying to stop the guy as he started to walk away. "Stay out of this girl, what we're gonna do is for the village's good." He said then turned and backhanded her, sending her flying into a pile of trash bags near the fence that lined the alley. She hit her head, knocking her unconcious.

Naruto began to beat the man's head. "Leave her alone!" He shouted only to be tossed to the ground roughly. The man pulled out rope and tied his hands and feet together before gagging him with a cloth. "Shut up demon, we have plans for you." He sad picking Naruto up and tossing him over his shoulder and going to meet the others from the mob. Naruto continued to try and fight him as they walked, much to the annoyance of the man. After a few feet he stopped and threw Naruto down again. Before Naruto could react the man threw a punch at his tiny head knocking him out. With a grunt the man picked him up again and headed on his way once more.

Several minutes later he met up with the other members of the mob just beyond the gates in the forest that surrounded the village. The others grinned wickedly as the guy set the still unconcious Naruto down at the base of a tree. "You got the other rope?" The guy who had been carrying Narut asked one of the mob members. "Got it right here." The smaller man said pulling it out and stringing it up over a branch of the tree. "Good, let's string him up and get on with this. I have to open up shop soon." He said lifting the boy up and tying him with the new rope to where he was hanging with his feet just far enough off the ground that he couldn't touch it.

"Wakey wakey demon." The leader said as he unleashed a series of punches into the boy's abdomen. Naruto grunted in pain as his eyes shot open and he looked at the guy. "Hey, ugh, why are you, ugh doing this?" He asked as he was being hit repeatedly. The lead man stopped his beating to let another man then another and another use the young boy for a punching bag. "You know why demon! You're a danger to this village that needs to be erased!" th lead man yelled as they mob took a moment to catch their breath and Naruto hung there like a bloodied pinata. "Wh...what?" Was all Naruto could say through the pain as the world around him started to fade away. He finally hung his head as he passed out again. The mob members smiled at one another. "Come on guys, he's finished. It's just a matter of time before he bleeds out internally. We all need to go home before everyone wakes up and realizes we're gone."

One by one the men left, some of them spitting on the boy and cursing him as he hung there pretty much lifeless. An unknown amount of time passed before a woman with spikey black hair and purple fangs below her eyes was jumping among the tree tops and saw the boy. Immediately she landed and cut him down, lowering him to the ground carefully. "No, no, no. You can not die, little one." She said as she recognized the young man as one of her son's best friends. She set off a firecracker into the air to signal for help as she tried to assess the injuries. Before long three ANBU shinobi were at her side. "Take him to the medical building right away, I'll go inform the Hokage!" She said as the shinobi in the Neko mask picked Naruto up and nodded. "Yes, Lady Inuzuka." The three sushined out of sight as Tsume herself went to inform the Hokage of the news. 'You had better live, Naruto-kun.' She though praying to kami that he would.

**Meanwhile inside Naruto's mind! **

The last thing Naruto remembered was excruciating pain and the man telling him that he needed to be erased before he woke up to find himself lying on his back in what looked like a huge sewer tunnel. He slowly sat up, expecting the pain to return. When it didn't he blinked, confusion and surprise eveident in his eyes. "Okay if I'm in heaven why does it look like this?" he wondered aloud hearing the tail end of his words echo softly around the massive space.

_**"Because you're not in heaven, little one." **_A feminine voice seemed to come from out of no where to answer his question. "Who's there?" Naruto asked looking around in a small state of panic trying to find the source of the voice. All he saw was a giant steel gate that seemed to be the door to a massive prison cell looking room close to th end of the tunnel. Standing carefully he made his way slowly down towards the gate. About 100 feet from it a pair of large glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness behind the gate causing him to freeze in his track.

"Wh..What are y..you?" The six year old asked his voice shaking slightly. He was a bit scared of the sight of the bodiless eyes. A soft laugh came from the room. It didn't sound meancing it actually sounded soothing. Naruto relaed a little hearing the laugh, somehow it seemed maternal to him which made him feel at ease. After a moment he resumed his walk to the 'cell'. Once he was there he looked inside trying to make out anything at all in the dark that could be linked to the eyes.

Suddenly the eye's location seemed to shift lower as a form started to appear out of the dark. Naruto squinted his eyes as the form got clearer as the form stepped into what little light was filtering into the cell. His eyes widened in surprise as a red headed woman with the ears of a fox stood behind the bars in front of him. Behind her nine fox tails swayed in a happy rythm as she smiled at him. __She was dressed in a black kimono, with red lillies embroidered in the fabric, that accenuated her figure. The fabric clung to her size DDD breasts and the rest of her hourglass figure. If Naruto had been a bit older he would have fainted from the nose bleed that seeing her would have caused.

_** "My name is Kurama, little one." **_ She said softly kneeling down to get to his eye level. _**"And I am the Kyūbi no Kitsune**__**, the legendary nine tailed fox queen." **_ Naruto stared at her for a moment, trying to understand what she had just told him. "Why are you in a cage? And where exactly are we?" He asked sitting down cross-legged in front of the gate. _**"We are in your mindscape, Naruto. And I am in this cage because I did something very bad and had to be sealed inside of you." **_Kurama looked down at the ground then back at him. _**"Though I didn't do it of my own free will. I was forced to attack your village one day not long after you were born."**_

Naruto blinked in surprise at her words. How could he not have known of this being living inside of him. Is this why the villagers had always despised him. As if she could read his thoughts she looked at him and nodded to answer his question. _**"I am truly sorry for the pain and suffering you've had to endure because of me. But I can try and make up for some of it now, by using my chakra to heal your injuries." **_

"How can you do that?" Naruto asked her tilting his head in curiosity as he looked at her. _**"Actually I'm already in the process of doing it through medical jutsu." **_She reached a hand out to him. He stared at it for a moment then took it in his own. "Kurama I am sorry you have to live in this cage. I think I can change it to where it's not so drab, maybe even make it like an actual home in here. I promise to do this for you as soon as I can."

Kurama looked at him and smiled putting her other hand through the bars and holding his in between her own. _**"Thank you young one. We only have a few more minutes before you're healed enough to wake up." **_Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Kurama." He said taking his hand from hers and standing. She looked at him and sighed. _**"You can't tell anyone you know about me, Naruto. This has to stay a secret for now." **_

__"I understand." Naruto said as the world around him began to fade away. He felt himself waking up and as his senses adjusted he could smell something that was almost too clean and sterile. He realized he must be in the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes looking around the room. He didn't want to move too much just yet. He didn't know if he was totally healed or just mostly.

Suddenly he heard shuffling beside of him. Looking over in the direction of the noise he saw the Hokage and the woman he knew to be the mother of one of his best friends Kiba. What was her name again? _**"Her name is Tsume." **_His eyes widened as he heard Kurama's voice inside his head. 'Wait, I can hear you now?' He thought only to hear the sound of her laughter. _**"and I can hear you. We have a mental link now that you know about me." **_'This is awesome!' Naruto thought as Saratobi, Lord Hokage, looked over and noticed that the he was awake. _**"I'll sever the link for now, at least until I can teach you how to do it on your own. And remember don't tell anyone about meeting me, young one." **_

Naruto felt Kurama's presence in his thoughts disappear as Saratobi came over to his bedside. "Looks like someone is finally awake." The old man said softly a caring smile on his face. Tsume soon joined Saratobi where he stood by the bed. "It's good to see you finally awake, Naruto-kun." She smiled down at him. Naruto was confused, he'd only been in with Kurama for a few hours, why were they talking like it had been longer than that? "How long have I been in here?" Naruto asked them. "You were in a comatose state for four days, Naruto." Saratobi said looking down at him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Four days?!" Naruto exclaimed trying to sit up but wincing in pain as his side hurt a bit. Saratobi helped him lay back and sighed. "Calm down don't get too excited." He said shaking his head. "Rest for a bit while I go tell the doctor you're awake. Tsume and I have things to discuss with you when we return." Naruto nodded then watched them leave the room before closing his eyes and falling asleep wondering how on earth what seemed like a few hours in his own mind ended up being four whole days.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have been slowly working on my next chapter of this story. I promise you guys I've not forgotten about my story. My grandmother had been really sick for a month or so and acutally passed away on the 30th of November. So once things settle down and I grieve I'll be back to working on this. Please be patient with me, okay?


End file.
